


Loaded

by Esselle



Series: Gold Dragon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (there's no blood/violence in this), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bodyguard Romance, Edgeplay, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Something hard, and cold, presses into the underside of Kageyama's throat. He freezes."Do you really think I'm that helpless?" Shouyou asks quietly. He's got the gun. "Don't feel bad. You were distracted.""I know you better than to let you distract me," Kageyama says, and Shouyou grins.'--Kageyama speaks out of turn, and is disciplined.





	Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 10: Edgeplay. 
> 
> I've only got bits and pieces of ideas for this AU but the main situation is as such: Hinata is heir/waka-gashira to the Hinata- _kai_ , and Kageyama is his recently hired bodyguard. They still haven't known each other long at the time this scene takes place, but have already begun to form an undeniable _connection_... whether or not it's purely sexual remains to be seen.
> 
>  **Warning** \- the "edgeplay" definition I used: in BDSM, an activity that challenges the creed of safe, sane, consensual. The following scene _is_ consensual; but it's certainly not safe or sane. Reckless gun discipline (or lack thereof) follows herein, please steer clear if you are averse!

"Are these terms agreeable to you, Hinata-san?"

Shouyou sits at rapt attention, commanding the focus of all the men at the low table, all of them kneeling in _seiza_. Kageyama, also kneeling,watches from behind Shouyou and to his left, eyes trained on the back of Shouyou's yukata. He's not directly a part of the meeting, though he is essential, nonetheless. Or rather, the sharpened blade of the katana across his lap, and the gun nestled inside his yukata, at his hip, are essential. If anyone were to be stupid enough to try to harm Shouyou, they wouldn't last much longer than the thought crossed their minds.

In a friendlier setting, Kageyama's sword would have been concealed, as well. But, this meeting is not one between friends. Rather, it is a peace offering, an olive branch, extended to a less established and more violent family than the Hinata- _kai,_ in the hopes of curbing their crime spree around the less savory parts of Tokyo. The police won't thank them personally, but they won't overlook the favor, either.

"They are agreeable," Shouyou says, finally, and it's as though the room releases a collective sigh. "The Hinatas will… _allow_ for the shared profit of gambling houses in the Shibuya and Minato wards. Once a month, I'll come to oversee them personally, with no one else from my house to accompany me, as stated. These are the terms."

Kageyama twitches. He has been privy to most of these talks, but this is the first time he's hearing the terms laid out so simply. When Shouyou does not move to add anything else to his overview, he bows low, and says, "Hinata-san."

The meeting grinds to a halt. For all intents and purposes, the attendees have acted like he is not there, and Kageyama, in turn, has formed himself into something of a shadow. But he can't let this slide.

"Kageyama-kun?" he hears Shouyou ask.

Without looking up, Kageyama says, "Excuse the interruption. I believe it unwise for you to oversee operations without escort. I should still accompany you."

There's a stunned silence, and then a low laugh rolls through the room, both unpleasant, and uneasy.

"The boy doesn't trust us?" the family head asks.

Shouyou snorts lightly. "The boy is new."

Kageyama picks up his head. "I won't let you go alone."

He can't see Shouyou's face—but the laughter dies out as quickly as if someone has thrown snow over a fire, and he can guess at Shouyou's expression.

Then Shouyou turns his head, slowly, to look at Kageyama. His eyes, under the shadow of his bangs, are blank, empty enough to suck the soul out of another human to fill the cavity inside him. But at the same time, those eyes burn, fierce and furious. A lesser man would have collapsed under his gaze. Lesser men have been executed while those eyes watched, cold and unblinking.

Kageyama is not a lesser man. He keeps his head raised and he doesn't look away from Shouyou, not for one second.

"These are the terms," Shouyou repeats, slowly and dangerously. "I'll deal with you later." He turns back, and Kageyama knows better than to say another word in present company.

This does not mean he won't say more in private.

*

Shouyou doesn't speak a word to him the entire rest of the evening, not at the dinner following the meeting or in the large black car that comes to pick them up and bring them back to the sprawling Hinata residence.

Kageyama follows him silently, back to the wing that houses the rooms of the Hinata family's inner circle. Shouyou says nothing as he enters his room. Instead of retreating to his own, more modestly sized bedroom down the hall, however, Kageyama follows him.

"Hinata—" he starts to say, as soon as he closes the door behind them, but,

"Sit on the bed," Shouyou says, cutting him off.

Kageyama bristles, but does as commanded.

Shouyou makes him wait while he changes behind a screen of sheer, white and red rice paper. With the light shining through it, Kageyama can see his silhouette perfectly. Can see every curve and plane of Shouyou's body when he removes his yukata.

He emerges wearing a simple black kimono, short, hitting well above the knee. Kageyama is careful not to let any reaction show on his face. He knows it doesn't matter, because Shouyou is well aware of exactly how beautiful he is—like light gleaming off the sharpened blade of a dagger.

"You won't _'_ _let'_ me go alone?" Shouyou asks in a low voice, parroting Kageyama's words back at him.

Kageyama glares. "Your mother wouldn't—"

"My mother wasn't involved in any aspect of this treaty," Shouyou says. "And she won't be involved going forward."

Kageyama crosses his arms. "Alright, then. _I_ won't let you go alone. I said it clearly the first time."

Shouyou walks to him, slowly. When he comes to stand right in front of Kageyama, he leans down, head tilted, mouth at just the angle for them to slot their lips together. Kageyama doesn't, because he's not suicidal.

"Who are you to decide what I can and can't do?" Shouyou breathes.

Kageyama tries not to stare at his lips. "I'm not deciding that. I'm just trying to keep you alive. It _is_ my job."

"Oh, right," Shouyou says. "You think I can't look after myself."

Kageyama can't help it. He snorts. Shouyou pulls back, eyes wide.

"Did you just laugh at me?"

"I know you can look after yourself," Kageyama says, deflecting. "But I've also watched you put salt in your coffee instead of sugar, three times." It will probably happen again. Kageyama never warns him, because Shouyou's face after taking the first sip is, objectively speaking, hilarious.

Shouyou scowls at him, but something in his expression, at the same time, softens. Kageyama tilts his head back to look up at him as he slides one knee onto the bed next to Kageyama's hip, his leg bare and pale against the dark sheets and inky black of his kimono.

"Negotiations," Shouyou says, as he presses his fingers into Kageyama's hair languidly, "aren't easy." He suddenly, roughly, shoves Kageyama's head back, gazing down at his exposed throat like he's thinking about where to bite.

Kageyama fights down a wince at the pain in his scalp, laying his hand on Shouyou's knee. Now that Shouyou has touched him first, this is allowed—not that Kageyama always follows protocol.

"They look pretty easy," he says, running his hand higher up Shouyou's knee, under the kimono, where Shouyou is wearing nothing at all.

They both thaw. Kageyama's mouth falls open at the feeling of so much smooth, smooth skin under his palms, as he slides both hands up over Shouyou's thighs to grab his hips, bringing him in closer, already widening his stance in anticipation. He wants Shouyou on him, wants Shouyou  _around_ him...

Shouyou's eyes are hooded as he rolls his body into Kageyama's arms, picking his other foot off the floor so he can straddle Kageyama fully.

"I've been talking to them for weeks," Shouyou says, like Kageyama wasn't present for all of it. "Closed it out, and then some idiot—"

Kageyama digs his fingers into Shouyou's waist, dragging him closer to bury his face into Shouyou's stomach, biting through the silky black fabric. Shouyou hums, pressing Kageyama's face against his body.

"—some _idiot_ implies we don't trust them, right to their face."

Kageyama stops mouthing at him to look up, chin resting on Shouyou's breastbone. "We _don't_ trust them."

Shouyou sighs, clearly exasperated. "We don't, and they know it," he agrees. "But there was no need to say it out loud and insult them."

Kageyama rolls his eyes. There are so many things he'd rather be doing with Shouyou right now that don't include being scolded by him. Though maybe, in the right context…

"Fine," he says. "I won't speak out of turn again."

"You will…" Shouyou says, knowingly. Hiding his fondness well, but it's there.

"But," Kageyama continues, tugging Shouyou down properly into his lap, "let me come with you when you go oversee their operations."

"Do you really think I'm that helpless?" Shouyou murmurs, as Kageyama leans down toward him, unable to resist his soft, pink mouth any longer.

"Salty coffee," he says vaguely, before he feels Shouyou's lips brush his own, and—

Something hard, and cold, presses into the underside of Kageyama's throat. He freezes.

"Kageyama…" Shouyou says quietly against his mouth, "do you _really_ think I'm that helpless?"

He's got the gun. Kageyama hadn't even noticed Shouyou stealing it out from under his nose.

He closes his eyes, defeated. "Currently? No."

"Don't feel bad," Shouyou says, though everything in his tone is directed straight towards making Kageyama wilt, even as it makes his cock stand at attention. "You were distracted."

"I know you better than to let you distract me," Kageyama says, and Shouyou grins.

"That's true," Shouyou agrees. He stands, momentarily. His kimono is falling off one shoulder entirely, beginning to slip open in front, exposing his chest and the insides of his flushed thighs. He's still pointing the gun lazily in Kageyama's direction, and Kageyama knows he doesn't need to warn Shouyou that it's loaded. They both know. "Strip," Shouyou commands him, and Kageyama obeys.

He also doesn't need to tell Shouyou that he'd strip even if he wasn't being held at gunpoint, because they both know that, too. Instead, he removes his clothes quickly and efficiently, until he's sitting naked on the bed, Shouyou's eyes raking over his body intently.

"Now?" Kageyama asks him.

"Now…" Shouyou says, coming to stand between his legs, "we find out how good you are at begging my forgiveness."

He doesn't drop the gun, holding it loosely in his hand—and Kageyama is pleased to see that he has some concept of trigger discipline, finger high up on the gun barrel.

Still. That's not _that_ reassuring when he starts teasing Kageyama's dick with the pistol.

It's not reassuring, but it's still making Kageyama hard as a fucking rock.

"Shouyou…" he says, teeth gritted.

"Hmm?" Shouyou asks, running the cool metal up and down Kageyama's shaft, before trailing it over his balls.

"Oh, fuck," Kageyama chokes. This is terrifying. It's terrifying, but he also doesn't think he's ever been this turned on in his life.

Shouyou drops to his knees.

Kageyama watches, eyes wide, as Shouyou ducks his head to lick over the gun barrel where it rests against his cock. He is careful, so very, fucking careful, not to let his tongue or lips touch Kageyama. He can feel Shouyou's breath, tickling over his skin, but no part of his mouth comes close enough.

He looks up, locks eyes with Kageyama as he smiles, running his tongue slowly over the black, polished metal, before he sticks the barrel in his mouth and sucks.

"Shouyou—" Kageyama gasps, because that's too much, too dangerous. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—I should have thought before I spoke, I shouldn't have said anything at all—"

Shouyou stands slowly, pulling the gun out of his mouth. He runs it back over Kageyama's twitching cock, up over his stomach and chest, before he touches the metal to his lips.

"Say 'ahhh'," Shouyou tells him.

Kageyama stares. "How am I supposed to apologize—"

Shouyou shoves the gun in his mouth immediately. "I said beg," he tells Kageyama. "Make me forgive you. You don't need to talk for that."

Kageyama breathes in through his nose, stares right down the gun barrel at him.

Alright, then.

He reaches for the belt of Shouyou's kimono and pulls it open, so he can slip it off his shoulders, wait for Shouyou to shift his grip on the weapon in his hand until the black fabric falls off his slender form, pooling at his feet.

There's no talking around the gun in his mouth, so he reaches a hand out, instead. Very graciously, Shouyou takes it, lets Kageyama pull him back in so he can run a hand over the soft swell of his ass, fingers slipping between his cheeks to brush his entrance.

"Already, Kageyama?" Shouyou asks, head tilted. "Are you sure this will be enough?"

Kageyama ignores him, leaning over slowly—very slowly—to pull open the drawer of the bedside table. His teeth clack softly against metal as he shifts to grab the lube, and he sits back quickly, pulling Shouyou forward with one hand on his hip.

Shouyou comes willingly enough, assuming his original position over Kageyama, kneeling over Kageyama's lap on the bed. Kageyama drizzles the lube over his cock, first, wrapping his hand around Shouyou to stroke him hard and slow. Tonight, that will be the way they do things. Not just because Shouyou is holding a loaded gun (though, that certainly is one very good reason for it), but because in order to earn forgiveness, Kageyama will need to take him apart, piece by piece, until he breaks Shouyou down enough to find the part of him that's willing to forgive.

It'll take some work, it always does; but Kageyama is fine with that.

Shouyou watches him, eyes trained downward on his hand as Kageyama pulls it up and over his shaft, makes a circle with his thumb and forefinger to massage the tip, letting it slip in and out. Without looking up at Kageyama's face, he says, "Kageyama, if I put something in your mouth, you shouldn't just ignore it."

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. His jaw is starting to hurt, but that's nothing new. Shouyou has had him down on his knees for far longer than this. It was his ability to hold off his orgasms for hours at a time that first made Kageyama rethink his impression of his employer's son as an impulsive brat.

Now he _knows_ Shouyou is an impulsive brat, but he's an impulsive brat that can charm any yakuza _oyabun_ out of their territorial claims in the course of one evening, then come home and fuck Kageyama's soul bare from the time the sun sets until it rises again.

It might be one of those nights.

Shouyou shows significantly more interest in watching his face once he leans forward just a bit, taking more of the gun barrel into his mouth. Kageyama frowns as he tries to get a feel for the odd shape of the object in his mouth. Gingerly, he tongues it, licks the metal and tastes the sharp tang of it, slides it in and out of his lips as he pumps Shouyou to the same rhythm.

He hears Shouyou hum and flicks his eyes upward, to see the smaller man is looking at him with a smile playing across his lips, lashes lowered, eyes dark. He slides his fingers through Kageyama's hair soothingly as he watches him.

"You look good," he tells Kageyama, and Kageyama's cock jumps in anticipation. "You look good like this, Kageyama. Your lips are so nice and red…"

Kageyama starts sucking on the gun in earnest, a low moan escaping him as Shouyou keeps carding his fingers through his hair, against his scalp, making him feel a little bit like a dog who just pleased its master. He is supposed to be begging, though, so maybe it's only natural.

When he finally slides his fingers into Shouyou to prepare him, the soft sigh that falls from Shouyou's lips is victory. Kageyama moves his other hand from his cock to run it over the insides of his thighs and over his stomach and up his back as he thrusts his wet fingers in and out of Shouyou, rubs them over his tight little hole every time he slips them out before he softly presses them back in.

The gun falls away from his lips as Shouyou's arm drops, slack, at his side. Kageyama looks up at him to see his head has fallen back, his eyes are closed—he kisses Shouyou's ribs, resting his mouth there, watching carefully. Shouyou's lips are moving, though no sound comes out, and he suddenly rocks his hips down to meet Kageyama's fingers as they press inside him, and shudders.

Gently, Kageyama reaches down and pulls the gun from his hand—slack fingers do nothing to stop him, and he sets the gun on the bedside table as Shouyou moves both hands to his shoulders, gripping tight.

"Feel good?" Kageyama asks him. He pushes into Shouyou in what feels like millimeters, until his palm is cupping Shouyou's ass and he's as deep as he can get, curling his fingers, and Shouyou sucks in a single, choked gasp.

"Lie down," he tells Kageyama. "On your back."

Kageyama pulls his fingers out and does as he's told, and Shouyou climbs over him with his back towards Kageyama. Kageyama holds his cock upright and Shouyou spreads his knees on either side of his hips, sinking right down on him with a practiced ease, movements liquid and steady, stealing Kageyama's breath. And Kageyama senses he's been forgiven, because in this position…

Shouyou starts to sway his hips slowly from side to side, writhing on Kageyama's cock, serpent-like—and like this, Kageyama can see the great, black and gold sun dragon as it unfurls, inked from Shouyou's shoulder blades, over his entire back, to curl its enormous tail all down the back of his left thigh, undulating with his movements as he starts to ride Kageyama.

Kageyama traces the tattoo with his fingers, even though it's burned into his memory, even though he knows every line and whorl and scale like it was seared under his own skin. He rolls his hips to meet Shouyou as he strokes his hands over the yellow, piercing eyes at Shouyou's right shoulder, the powerful scaled back that winds its way down his spine, the edged black tail that curls over his ass, coming to a point where Kageyama grazes his fingers over the muscles flexing in his thigh as he picks his hips up to fuck himself on Kageyama's cock.

The dragon is a work of art, beautiful and deadly, like its owner. As many times as Kageyama has to ask for forgiveness, he'll do it gladly. As long as they both remain his.

They are very nearly silent, when they fuck, but each sound, each whisper, carries a weight with it that makes it ring in the quiet. Every sigh of pleasure that falls from Shouyou's lips is like a gunshot, every trembling gasp that rises above the sound of skin moving over skin, of Kageyama sliding deep within him again and again, faster and faster. 

When he tilts his head back and breathes, "Tobio…" Kageyama feels his entire body pull taut, about to snap with pressure.

"Tell me I can," Kageyama groans, reaching to palm Shouyou's cock, praying he's ready. Kageyama can't hold on much longer. "Please."

Shouyou waits just a moment, before he pants out, "Yes—come. With me—"

His words are cut off when Kageyama's hips slam up under him, a little bit ahead as he spills hard into Shouyou's warmth. Seconds later, his hand is made wet and slippery, as Shouyou comes on his fingers, hips rolling long and hard over Kageyama. Kageyama grinds against him, wanting to fill him deep in the last few seconds before it's done.

When it finally is, Shouyou climbs off him without much preamble, and Kageyama watches him bustle about. He is being ignored. This is fine with him, for the time being. Currently, Shouyou's whole body is pink and sweaty, and his ass and thighs are shiny and wet, and Kageyama will stare at him as much as he likes, thank you very much.

"Kageyama," Shouyou says, finally, and Kageyama wonders if he's about to be kicked out.

"Hmm?"

"Go fill the tub, I need to wash up," Shouyou tells him impatiently.

Kageyama sits up in bed. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you smell like sweat," Shouyou says.

Kageyama snorts and pulls himself out of bed. On his way past Shouyou to the master bathroom, he runs a hand down Shouyou's back, touch lingering low. "So, the terms…?"

Shouyou sighs. "I guess you can come along for the inspections. There shouldn't be much of an issue, since you're not really an _important_ member of our house, anyway…"

He squeaks when Kageyama pinches his ass, and protests when Kageyama grabs him around the waist to drag him into the bathroom.

But he also trades kisses with Kageyama without putting up much of a fight; long, slow kisses, and Kageyama doesn't need to ask if he's been forgiven, because these are a better answer than words could ever be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can read about KageHina's first meeting in this verse [over here](http://esselley.tumblr.com/post/150240022009/bodyguardmafia-au-host-club-or-stripper-d)! 
> 
> If you'd like to check out more sexy KageHina stories, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**. 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
